Vongola e l'Italia II: Hay otros
by nyanko1827
Summary: Secuela de Vongola e l'Italia. Si las dos Italia les habían resultado ser… ¿extrañas? El resto que empezaban a conocer eran aún más extraños y excéntricos. ¡¿De dónde habían salido todos estos!


**Autora:** Nyanko1827.

**Crossover: **Hetalia/KHR!

**Summary: **Si las dos Italia les habían resultado ser… ¿extrañas? El resto que empezaban a conocer eran aún más extraños y excéntricos. ¡¿De dónde habían salido todos estos?

**Parejas: **insinuaciones de 1827, R96, 8059, Itaincest, Germancest, UkSp y GiriPan.

**Advertencias: **Mi vano intento a humor, la sucia boca de Italia del Sur. Por cierto, son 8YLTsuna y todos, excepto los Arcobaleno que la maldición está rota, ¿okis?

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y Hetalia a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

**N/A: **He aquí la secuela de _Vongola e l'Italia._ Espero que os guste~

Canción que me ha inspirado a escribir esta historia: http:/ /www . youtube . com/watch?v =03Sk5 Swq8ac (como siempre: si se quiere escuchar sacad los espacios)

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

Disfrutad~

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Vongola e l'Italia II: Hay otros.**

* * *

_~En la biblioteca de la mansión Vongola~_

Hayato se encontraba sumergido en los libros junto a Ryohei y Takeshi, los tres buscando evidencias de que esos dos que se hacían llamar Italia no eran más que farsantes, o, en el mejor de los casos, UMA's.

Estaba seguro, debían de ser eso, no había otra explicación para que su apreciado Juudaime les tuviera tanto respeto. Esos dos le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro para que hiciera todo lo que ellos quisieran.

¡Habían convertido a su amado jefe en su sirviente!

—Voy a salvarle, Juudaime —murmuraba escaneando las palabras en el libro que tenía delante—. Yo, como su mano derecha y amigo, encontraré la forma para que usted salga del yugo de esos dos, ¡pronto será libre, Juudaime!

Ryohei observaba a Hayato murmurar y con la ceja derecha enarcada le preguntó al guardián de la lluvia—: ¿Qué cosa extrema le has visto para enamorarte de él? Si está obsesionado con los UMA al extremo.

Takeshi se rió nerviosamente al ver a su pareja murmurar incoherencias sobre que esos dos habían hechizado a su Juudaime, y le contestó—: Bueno, esto es lo que le hace ser lindo, ¿no crees?

—Si tú lo dices… no voy a cuestionar tus extremos gustos…

—¡Vosotros dos! —El grito de Hayato les sobresaltó—. Dejad de parlotear y seguid buscando, debemos encontrar el hechizo que revierta al que le han echado a Juudaime.

—Dejémoslo ya Hayato —le pidió el guardián de la lluvia—. Llevamos toda la noche buscando y tengo sueño.

—Mis extremos parpados no aguantan abiertos, quieren cerrarse —se quejó el guardián del sol cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos con fuerza y levantando polvo.

—¡Y a mí qué! Hasta que no encontremos un modo de salvar a Juudaime no saldremos de aquí, ni para dormir ni para comer, así que ya podéis ir más deprisa —les amenazó volviendo a su libro—. A de haber alguna cosa, ¡aguante Juudaime, enseguida iré a salvarle!

Los otros dos le miraron y suspiraron con cansancio, si no se dormían ahí, morirían por sobrecarga cerebral y eso no era para nada bueno.

* * *

_~En las salas de entrenamiento~_

Chrome observaba como Mukuro y Hibari luchaban, uno descargando su ira por haber sido insultado tantas veces y el otro por simple diversión. La ojimorada no sabía que hacer, ¿les detenía y salvaba a Mukuro-sama? O, ¿le dejaba divertirse y que sucediera lo que fuera a suceder?

La guardiana de la niebla suspiró, a veces los hombres eran tan estúpidos y más los que eran como el otro guardián de la niebla y como el de la nube. Tan orgullosos y queriendo ser el más fuerte de la "manada".

—Hombres… —suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—Pues deberás ir acostumbrándote —le aconsejó una voz detrás de ella.

—Reborn-san… ¿por qué dice eso?

Reborn sonrió enigmáticamente y le dijo—: Porque cuando uno de ellos se haya declarado el más fuerte, el vencedor tendrá que luchar contra mí. Porque yo soy el macho alfa de esta "manada".

Chrome suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia la lucha notando como el asesino a sueldo pasaba uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros y la atraía hacia él.

—Vamos, Tsuna nos ha pedido estar ahí cuando las dos Italia se vayan.

—¿Y Mukuro-sama y Hibari-san?

—Déjales, dudo que quieran ver la partida de dos personas insignificantes ante sus ojos.

—Está bien.

Chrome salió junto a Reborn dejando a los dos guardianes luchar, Tsuna requería de su presencia y ella era feliz siéndole útil a su jefe. Pocas veces podía mostrarle su valía ya que siempre la enviaba a misiones con Mukuro, nunca le preguntó el por qué pero se imaginaba que el hombre que estaba a su lado algo tenía que ver.

La guardiana de la niebla dio un último vistazo hacia Mukuro y Hibari, y sonriendo con diversión decidió dejarles. «Después _hablaré _con Mukuro-sama».

Reborn la miró de reojo y sonrió sádicamente, como le gustaba esta chica. Sin duda tenía una parte cruel de la cual se divertía de sobremanera, después de Luce, ella, sin duda, era una mujer a la cual admirar.

* * *

_~En el despacho de Vongola Decimo~_

Tsuna esperaba a que su tutor y guardiana de la niebla aparecieran, ya sabía que sus otros guardianes –con exclusión de Lambo que estaba con él– no se despedirían de las dos Italia por el simple echo de que no confiaban en ellas, o más bien, que no acababan de creerse lo dicho.

Al menos podía agradecerle a su hermano mayor, a Enma y a Lambo que se quedaran con él para esperar al asesino a sueldo y a la pelimorada.

—Vee~ cuanto tardan, ¿no crees?

Romano chasqueó la lengua y miró a la puerta amenazadoramente diciendo—: Si no entran ya por esa puerta nos largamos de una jodida vez. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo esperando a ese con el ego tan alto, maldición.

—Es extraño —murmuró Enma—, Reborn-san no suele tardar tanto.

Dino sonrió con picardía y acercándose al pelirrojo le habló como si fuera un secreto pero que todos oyeron a la perfección—. Verás, Reborn debe estar pasando algo de tiempo con Dokuro.

Enma le miró sin entender, en cambio el resto de habitantes de la sala callaron al sentir un aura tenebrosa.

—Lo que quiero decir…

—Dame-Dino no estarás chismoseando sobre mí, ¿verdad? —La sádica sonrisa que acompañaba a esa pregunta hizo que todos –sin exclusión– temblaran de miedo.

—Re-Re-Reborn… —gimió de dolor aún sin haber sido golpeado.

—¡Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya era hora, joder! —Le recriminó Romano aguantando el temblor que amenazaba con recorrerle todo el cuerpo—. Tenemos prisa por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Y a mí…

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos llamados a la puerta, e invitando a entrar a la persona que pedía el permiso, todos vieron a una de las sirvientas de la mansión mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo.

—¿Sucede algo, Cecilia?

—Jefe… verá… —la doncella se puso más nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ahora Tsuna estaba más preocupado que antes, pocas cosas hacían que sus empleados sintieran nervios o hicieran que se tensaran –no por nada trabajaban para un jefe mafioso–.

—Hay… invitados extraños…

Los presentes miraron a la mujer confusos, haciendo que esta les pidiera que la siguieran y al llegar al gran salón se encontraron tres personas algo diferentes en carácter.

Uno de los invitados estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, tenía los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, vestía unos jeans simples junto a una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y unas botas camperas*, y observaba a otro de los invitados que estaba quejándose al mayordomo principal sobre algo de que él no bebe vino.

El ruidoso tenía el cabello platinado y los ojos rojos, vestía unos jeans rasgados y una camiseta negra con un estampado de letras en rojo que ponía Rammstein junto a unas botas militares. El ojirojo seguía despotricándole al pobre mayordomo sobre la _awesomidad_ de la cerveza y que era un insulto no tenerla en el frigorífico.

Y el último de cabello negro y lacio, ojos igual de oscuros, vestía un yukata –cosa que demostraba que acababan de sacarlo de casa y a rastras sin dejar que se cambiase– estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de te que le habían servido.

—_Bruder_ déjalo estar ya, si no tienen cerveza no tienen y punto —el rubio reprendió al ojirojo cansado de escucharles gritar.

—Pero _West _que mi _awesome_ persona no bebe nada más que no sea cerveza, mira que quieren servirme —señaló una copa de vino—. ¡Quieren servirle a alguien tan increíble como yo bebida de franceses!

—Prusia-san en Italia y muchos otros países mediterráneos también se bebe vino, no es exclusivo de Francia-san.

—¡Si no te gusta el vino lárgate a otro lugar maldito come-patatas! —Para sorpresa de todos –a excepción de Italia y Tsuna– fue Romano el que se acercó a los tres invitados para reprenderles—. Además, qué mierda hacéis aquí.

—Romano-kun mucho tiempo sin vernos —le saludó el ojinegro.

—¡_Nihon_! —Italia se abalanzó sobre el japonés para abrazarle—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Dónde has estado, vee~?

—He estado con Grecia-san ayudándole y aprendiendo de su cultura… nuevamente… —Japón apartó su mirada de la curiosa de Feliciano.

—¿Y para mi _awesome _persona no hay abrazo? —Pidió el ojirojo con un mohín de insatisfacción.

—Vee~ Por supuesto que sí, Prusia~

Feliciano soltó a Japón y abrazó a Prusia, todo el intercambio de palabras que las cinco naciones estaban teniendo eran observadas por los mafiosos –que habían sido olvidados–. Al final, el rubio se dio cuanta de que había espectadores y decidió presentarse.

—Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt… oh, Tsunayoshi.

—_Ciao_, Alemania-san —le saludó Tsuna—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Espero que Italia no esté dando problemas.

—Para nada, me ayuda mucho por aquí.

—Ya veo… —Alemania se quedó observando como Italia menor hablaba con Japón y Italia mayor discutía con su hermano—. Mejor voy a detenerles.

Tsuna asintió, y de pronto notó las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él, volteándose les regaló una sonrisa y les preguntó—: ¿Queréis saber algo?

Las miradas que recibió le dieron a entender que la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Me lo imaginaba —rió nerviosamente rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—. Pues, Alemania-san ya se ha presentado… sigamos con Japón-san —Tsuna señaló al ojinegro—, su nombre humano es Kiku Honda. Y ese —ahora señaló al ojirojo—, es Prusia-san, su nombre humano es Gilbert Beilschmidt, hermano mayor de Alemania-san.

Reborn se quedó observando a Prusia, algo no le cuadraba. Su ex alumno había dicho Prusia y que él supiese…

—Prusia no existe —soltó sin pensarlo dos veces—. Es una nación inexistente.

Esa sentencia fue escuchada por Gilbert que mirando al asesino a sueldo soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo—: Pero mi persona es tan increíble que no ha desaparecido, así que deberías estar agradecido por estar junto a alguien tan espectacular.

Dino, Enma y Lambo miraron con asombro al ojirojo, nadie le hablaba así a Reborn, nadie le decía al asesino a sueldo que debía de estar agradecido por su presencia. Pobre Prusia que había sido tan valiente en decirle eso al ex Arcobaleno del sol.

—Reborn, por favor —Tsuna intervino antes de que el asesino a sueldo sacase su arma y usara a Gilbert como nueva diana, quien había empezado a discutir con Romano nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no está el bastardo aquí? —Se quejó Romano pidiéndole explicaciones al prusiano.

—España me ha pedido a _mí _que cuide de ti mientras él atiende unos negocios de gran importancia.

—Ya claro, que se ha ido a casa del inglés ese, ¿cierto?

—Kesesese, ¿si lo sabías para que haces que mi _awesome_ persona gaste saliva?

—Vee~ Entonces pasaremos estos días juntos, _fratello_~

—No pienso comer ni patatas, ni salchichas y menos aún beberé cerveza así que más os vale tener comida de verdad en vuestra casa, maldición.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe mostrando a Gokudera que miraba a las dos Italia con una sonrisa de victoria, alzando un libro y señalando a Tsuna empezó a leer—: ¡Oy oma y roñes ed sol soñeus et onedro euq senodnaba etse opreuc y ol sejed erbil ed út oguy! ¡Euq aczerapased le lam!

Todos le miraban extrañados, excepto las naciones que empezaron a mirar por todas partes por si de repente sucedía alguna cosa, pero para su gran alivio no sucedió nada.

—¿Hayato? ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Tsuna por todos los presentes.

—¡Voy a liberarle de esos dos monstruos! ¡Le han echado un hechizo de eso no hay duda! ¡Y yo voy a salvarle, Juudaime! ¡Por eso no se preocupe y déjelo todo en mis manos! —Hayato iba a recitar nuevamente el hechizo pero una mano le tapó la boca para que no lo hiciese.

Takeshi apareció detrás del guardián de la tormenta y con la ayuda de Ryohei –que se encontraba con él– agarraron a Gokudera y empezaron a sacarle de la sala pero antes de irse, Takeshi se disculpó.

—Perdón, Tsuna. No hemos dormido en toda la noche, como comprenderás estamos algo cansados y… hacemos tonterías, jajaja.

—N-No pasa nada —Tsuna vio como sus guardianes de la lluvia y del sol se llevaban al de la tormenta quien seguía gritando incoherencias—. Perdón por este espectáculo —se disculpó ante todos.

—No importa —contestó Alemania.

—¿¡Qué no importa! —Gritaron Romano y Prusia—. ¡Que si de verdad supiera magia ahora ves a saber que nos hubiera pasado!

—Gokudera-san no es practicante de magia como Inglaterra-san, no hay de que preocuparse.

—Vee~ Será mejor que no vayamos antes de que vuelva y esta vez acierte con el hechizo~

—Opino lo mismo —concordó Alemania volviéndose hacia Tsuna para despedirse—. Os devolveremos a Italia y a Romano en óptimas condiciones, de eso que no haya duda.

—Por supuesto, se que les cuidaréis a la perfección.

Alemania empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida seguido de su hermano y Japón, Italia y Romano, el primero despidiéndose con energía mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

—Se han ido —Dino miró en dirección a la puerta.

—Sí —murmuró Enma—. Cuando les conoces un poco son hasta simpáticos.

—¿Sucede algo Tsuna-nii? —Le preguntó Lambo observando como su figura a hermano buscaba a alguien por todas partes.

—No encuentro a Chrome-chan, ¿dónde está?

—Se ha ido en cuanto has acabado de presentar a las tres naciones —le informó Reborn—. Y será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, tú tienes mucho trabajo Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna gimió y él que pensaba que podría descansar para poder irse todo el día con los guardianes como había prometido, pero no, Reborn debía hacerle trabajar.

* * *

**Omake.**

Chrome volvió al lugar donde habían estado los dos guardianes luchando y se encontró con que Mukuro la estaba esperando sentado en una silla y curándose las lesiones sufridas por el enfrentamiento.

—Oya, oya, mi querida Chrome, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La guardiana de la niebla le sonrió y alzando su tridente decidió darle una lección a su compañero guardián por no haber estado presente cuando su estimado jefe necesitaba de ellos.

—Mukuro-sama, vamos a _hablar_.

Y Mukuro lo supo, que ese hablar no le iba a gustar.

…

Tsuna había podido escaquearse de su trabajo y se había encerrado en su habitación para ocultarse de Reborn, pero lo que no se esperaba era que en ella ya hubiera alguien, y ese alguien viniera con ganas de _jugar_.

—¿Kyoya? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento del mayor.

El guardián de la nube sonrió como un depredador que había encontrado a su presa y agarrando a Tsuna por el brazo lo aventó contra la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

—Llevas cinco meses sin dejar que te ponga las manos encima, y pienso cobrármelos ahora mismo —le advirtió antes de atacar a la boca del castaño salvajemente.

…

—¡Vee~! ¡_Doitsu_ eres malo~! —Gritaba Italia corriendo alrededor de la casa de los dos alemanes.

Ludwig veía junto a Kiku al italiano correr, acababa de enterarse que estaba dentro de Vongola y que lo único que hacía era esconderse detrás del décimo y eso era intolerable, más para una nación que había estado en innumerables batallas.

—Has de ser más rápido, y luego practicaremos tiro —le dijo tajante.

—¡Yo ya soy rápido, vee~! ¡Mira! —Italia se detuvo y empezó a hacer banderas blancas a una velocidad inhumana—. ¿Ves? Mil banderas blancas en menos de cinco segundos, vee~ ¡Soy muy veloz, vee~!

Eso enojó al alemán y le hizo duplicar las vueltas que debía correr.

—Pobre Italia-kun —dijo Japón observándole—. Aquí no ayudo en nada, mejor me voy a casa de Grecia-san.

—Si usara esa velocidad para defenderse sería un gran luchador —murmuró Ludwig con enojo.

…

—¡Estúpido italiano mayor no hagas que mi _awesome _persona deba seguirte!

Romano estaba en contra de quedarse en casa de los alemanes, ni muerto comería ni bebería nada hecho por ellos, por eso mismo iba a buscar a España, se quedaría con este en Inglaterra les gustase o no les gustase.

—¡Ni muerto como esa basura que llamáis comida!

—¡Estás haciendo que pierda tiempo contigo en lugar de poder pasarlo con mí _West_! ¡No seas crío y vente de una vez a nuestra increíble casa! ¡Además, la comida del inglés está mucho más mala que la nuestra!

Eso pareció funcionar, al menos hasta que Romano se acordó de algo.

—¡España no comerá nada hecho por Inglaterra, así que no corro peligro de intoxicación! ¡Él será quien cocine!

* * *

**N/A: **Resulta que en el fic no he encontrado el mejor momento para añadir esos trozos del omake por eso lo he hecho así.

El *, es por si queréis verlas, el link es este: http:/ /www . tendencias-moda-masculina . com/wp-content /uploads/2011/09 /Botas-de-agua-para- hombre-en-Decathlon . jpg (como siempre: quitad los espacios). [Que largo el link -.-'']

Diría que no tengo mucho más que escribir… bueno, que me he divertido mucho escribiendo las partes donde sale Hayato x'DD

Nos leemos.


End file.
